Old Egyptian Cookies
by Chaos to the 4th
Summary: What happens when four friendsoc,Marik, Bakura... get sucked into an old Egyptian cookie jar? Dont rate it by the first chappy! Thief Bakura x Ryou x Bakura Marik x Malik WARNING YAOI, partly...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Disclaimer

D-Mon's POV

D-Mon: I do not own…

The door slammed open and my three best friends (Cookie, actually you-go-on-my-cookie, Fuzzy-Oh who we only call Fuzzy and dodochan, who is not called Tae-Kwon-Dodo, but just Dodo) were stuck in the door, waving at me. Then they suddenly screamed,"We want cookies!"

D-Mon: I am not a (cookie) shop! I am your best friend.

Finally (after a lot of screaming, cursing, shouting and randometies like – cookies -) they climbed through the door into my room.

Dodo: Is RANDOMETIES a word? … I like it!

Fuzzy: Me tooooooo!

Cookie: (claps hands together) Cookies!

Fuzzy: Another randomety!

Dodo: I like that word!

Fuzzy: Me tooooooo!

Cookie: It suits you!

Dodo: Really?

D-Mon: Hey! Are you totally ignoring me?

All three together: YES!

Fuzzy: Of course!

Cookie: Douuuuuuuhhh!

The spell checker: What word is that supposed to be?

Fuzzy: I think it's "duh"…I think… But I'm not sure… I don't know!

Cookie: (who is just reading Faust chp.7, says randomly) Meow.

Attention!

Dodo: (disclaimer in Disclaimer) She does not own "Meow". "Meow" belongs to Bakura. I mean the Bekhara from Faust. I mean THE FAUST belonging to the great RYUUJITSU!

(Falls on her knees and worships)

Fuzzy: Bakura meaning the Bakura out of Yu-Gi-Oh, belonging to Takahashi, but that's not important is it?

D-Mon: It is!

Dodo: It is? IT IS!

Cookie: Cookies!

Dodo: What? No, I'm not hungry.

Cookie: Cookies!

Dodo: I said, I'm not hungry!

D-Mon: Dodo, I think she doesn't mean that she wants to give you a cookie. I think she doesn't even know what it means herself!

Dodo: Oh, O.K.!

Fuzzy: (Changes the topic) Hey D-Mon, what's that on your laptop?

D-Mon: Oh, that? That's my new fanfic. I just wanted to write the disclaimer when…

(I look meaningfully at the others)

Dodo: Oh! Why don't you write it now? I looooooove reading!

D-Mon: Good idea, I will…

The door flew open AGAIN and two familiar boys came in. One with a bright smile on his face, the other with a perfect why-the-fuck-did-my-silly-little-foolish-sweet-hikari-make-me-come-here glare.

Ryou: Hi girls!

Bakura just glared at us with his famous death glare.

Dodo: Are those really…?

D-Mon: Yes Dodo… Ryou and Bakura.

Ryou: Hi D-Mon. Read your last fanfic. Wanted to ask if you got anything new, but I see you have guests so…

Dodo: Doesn't matter! Just stay here PLEASE!

(She's a BIG Bakura fan)

Bakura harrumphed and started to glare at Dodo. Dodo glared right back (She's very good at death glares). Bakura grinned. Dodo – shock!

Ryou: O.K. well stay… So, do you have anything new?

Dodo: You really know her?

Bakura: (Pointing at Ryou) Yeah, he reads her stories!

Ryou: And who are you?

Dodo: I am the GREAT DODOCHAN! Mwahahahahahaaaaa…

(As soon as she said that, she fell over unconscious and Cookie and Fuzzy catched her

before she was on the ground! She always pretends to be strong, even when she's

really nervous or scared.)

Ryou: What's with her?

D-Mon: Oh, she's just a Big Fan, and YOU talking to her was a little bit to much.

Bakura: (Grins evilly) Well, if she's such a big fan, I think we should hive her something to remember us! Right hikari?

He pulled out a black marker and started scribbling all over Dodo's face.

Bakura: Mwahahahahahahaaaaa…

Fuzzy: We seem to hear that rather often, don't we Cookie?

Cookie: Cookies!

She pounced on Bakura, took his arm and bit in it.

Bakura: Ahhhhhhrrrgughhhhh!

He started spinning around to get rid of Cookie.

Ryou: Kura-chan! D-Mon stop her! She'll bite his arm off!

Bakura stepped on Dodo's face and woke her up. She turned around and…

BLINKED!

Dodo: D-Mon, why is Cookie doing this?

She blinked again…

Dodo: (screams) Cookie is hurting Bakura! Fuzzy get the cookie jar! We have no other choice!

Fuzzy: But, but… last time!

D-Mon: Get it! We'll live! …I hope.

Fuzzy ran out of the room to get THE COOKIE JAR! In the meantime, Ryou jumped at Cookie, trying to get her off of his yami, but she wouldn't let go.

Slow Motion

Dodo: (Runs towards Ryou) Stop! She'll bite you tooooooo!

Slow Motion Stop

Cookie just tried to bite Ryou when Dodo pulled him back, so that Cookie could only catch his hair.

Ryou: Ahhhhhhh! My hair!

Dodo: (To Cookie) You, you ruined his hair!

I had to hold her back so she wouldn't do the same mistake as Ryou.

D-Mon: (Screams to the door)Fuzzy, hurry up or she'll eat us all!

Cookie: Coooookiiiiieeeeees!

Finally Fuzzy came running into the room with THE COOKIE JAR in her hands. She placed it in the middle of the room, opened the lid and waft the "smell" to Cookie.

Fuzzy: Attention! Everybody, stay away from the cookie jar!

Cookie sniffed the air and saw the cookie jar. She let go of Bakura and walked to the jar. She reached in it and "POOF" she was gone.

Ryou: Hey! Where is she?

Fuzzy: Gone, don't you see that?

Dodo: Duh! He knows that! He means, WHERE has she gone to.

Ryou: So?

Dodo: Oh, another dimension! …I'm so smart!

Ryou: And how are we going to get her back?

Bakura: What do you mean, get her back? Why should we? It's not our problem!

Dodo: But you have to help us! You are the all mighty TOMB ROBBER! You are the only one who can save her!

Bakura: Oh, yeah! You're right! I am the all mighty TOMB ROBBER! Since she has disappeared when she reached into the cookie jar, maybe we should do that to?

Fuzzy: Douuuuuuuhhh!

Ryou: Let's Go!

Ryou walked to the cookie jar, reached into it and "POOF" he was gone.

Bakura: Ryou, wait for me!

Dodo: Ahhhhhhh, Bakuraaaaa! Wait for meeeeeee!

They vanished too and the rest followed.

(AN: This fanfic was written by my friends and me, but I typed it. Mwahahahahahahaaaaaa!

The next chapter will come soon. They will be written each by one person, but soon

we will write together again. Yeah! Please don't mind if this chapter is a little silly

because it was written by us together and if were together we get really silly!

Please review! All together: PLEASE!

Disclaimer: (The real one)

D-Mon: I do not own…

Dodo: Hey didn't you forget anything?

D-Mon: Oh, yeah! We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Fuzzy: We own nothing!

Dodo: but some day! Mwahahahahahaaaaa!

Cookie: Cookies!

D-Mon: Let's all be silly!

All together: Coooookiiiiieeeessss!


	2. My Beginning

Hi guys! This took so long to type. It was typed once already on D-Mon's Laptop but it's got a virus and the computer broke down. So I'm writing it again. By the way it is Cookie writing. And I'm definitely NOT that silly as shown in chapter one. Anyway on with the fic.

Disclaimer: We settled this in the first chapter, aye?

Second chapter: My Beginning

Written by: you-go-on-my-cookie

Flashback

Violet met lavender. A few minutes ago Marik (A/N: Marik is yami and Malik is hikari) was running through the small village at the oasis miles away from the next big city, which happened to be Cairo. Now he was staring into the eyes of some kid, who looked exactly like him. The only difference was the hair colour. What a stolen necklace can do!

Those eyes, such a deep violet, and those lips so pale and soft. Before Marik knew what he was doing his lips had captured the boys. Violet eyes widened then closed and responded to the taller blonds kiss. Soon enough they were in a very passionate kiss.

Marik was by then begging for entrance. Feeling the other boys tongue on his lower lip the smaller teen let him pass. They finally broke apart for air. A knock at the door broke their fantasy world. Marik hurried to the window. Before he jumped out he asked the boy for his name. "Malik. Malik Ishtar." He responded.

Malik... even our names are almost identical.

Flashback

Since then 6 months had passed. Marik had given up stealing, and lived together with Malik.

Cookie's POV

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! I'm faaaaalling. My thoughts. Understandable. You'd probably think the same if the world was crashing towards you. Right? Well, that was my case. At least at the moment.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!

It does not astound me that my sarcasm hasn't vanished after all I am a very sarcastic person.

Something blue was coming my way. Good bye, cruel world. My mangas go to my friends everything else to my family.

End Cookie's POV

SPLASH

It so happens that Cookie fell into the oasis where Malik and Marik were, having a "good time".

"What the fuck was that!" Marik exclaimed.

As said, both of them were having a good time. Malik wasn't too happy about Marik having broken the kiss. But he also was wondering about the splash. By the height of the water splashing up something or somebody had jumped or fallen from very high.

A head, Cookie's head, shot through the water surface gasping for air. Cookie swam to the shore, where Malik and Marik were staring paralysed at the dripping, panting figure.

Malik and Marik had moved into a suggestive posture during their "good time". The smaller boy was on his back. His lower body lying in the sand, his upper body held up by his outstretched arms. The lavender eyed boy had his knees right and left at the other's thighs and was leaning towards the smaller boy, putting his weight on his hands and knees. The smaller teen' s hair was ruffled and his lips were wet.

Cookie's POV

I was panting. Heavily. The two boys stared at me. Even though my head was throbbing like hell, I wondered about their position. Before the black, that had slowly been creeping up the corners of my eyes, filled up my head I came to the conclusion that the two brothers had fallen into the position described above and were about to get up again. Then the blackness took over my body and I fainted.

"Im think she's waking up." A friendly voice said more to himself than directed at someone. I felt my eyes flutter. I was regaining consciousness. Slowly but surely my vision cleared and I found myself looking into the deep violet eyes of the younger boy who I had seen earlier.

"Are you awake?" asked the boy.

"Yeah, but where am I?" I answered. I was lying on a bed; I looked down at myself and noticed that I had something else on that what I had worn after struggling out of the water towards the shore. I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Do you have a fever?" the younger boy asked when ha saw my red face.

"…"

"What?" he asked.

"Did you change my clothes!" I whispered and, if possible, blushed an even deeper red.

"Well, yes. But…" his face colour deepened however his response was delayed by the entering of the taller boy.

"Ah, you're awake." He said then added, "My name is Marik and this is Malik.

"Are you two twins or just brothers?" I asked.

"We aren't brothers. We aren't even related. At least not that I know of." Malik answered.

So you two are friends!" I asked further hoping, pleading that they weren't that what I thought they were.

"Yes, but we are also lovers." the older one replied. With that said he took Malik in his arms and kissed him.

Ok. I'm done for. This would never be acceptable for my parents; I mean that being in their company. This is gross, then again maybe not.

I fainted. Again.

End Cookie's POV

General POV

"Oh no. She fainted again!" Malik exclaimed. He had seen Cookie go white when they had kissed and shortly after Cookie fainted.

"What shall we do?" he asked. Marik smirked. Mostly this meant nothing good or something really good…at least for Marik **and** Malik.

"Well…we can go next door." he suggested. Malik smiled. He started walking towards the door. Marik followed.

Malik was walking further into their room. When he was in the middle he heard a 'click'. He turned and saw Marik leaning against the door smirking. Malik walked towards the slightly taller boy. Their kiss was loving and slow. Marik pushed the younger onto the bed slowly stripping him.

Meanwhile Cookie's conscience was returning. When she was fully awake she found herself in a room on a strange bed. This wasn't her room! Where was she? With a mental flash everything came back. The falling, her awakening and the two boys kissing. She was about to faint again.

"Hello?" Cookie asked quietly. When nobody answered she tried again but louder "Hello!" The door flung open and Cookie fell back into the bedcovers.

"Are you going to stay awake this time?" he laughed as he came in. He was the taller boy. Marik. "Here's some soup." This came from the Malik, who was right behind Marik.

"Thank you." Cookie replied. Seeing he soup reminded her of how hungry she was. She started eating right away.

End General POV 

Cookie's POV

"What's your name?" Malik asked.

"you-go-on-my-cookie." I replied.

"That may be so, but we still need to know your name." Marik said a bit annoyed.

"You.Go.On. spacing each song painfully long. Seeing their annoyance grow, I added "In short: Call me Cookie."

I would have laughed at their dumbstruck faces, if I weren't this tired.

"So your real name is … Cookie?" Malik asked a bit unsure.

"Yes." Was all I could say because I was interrupted by a knock at the door. Malik went to open it. As soon as the door was opened guards filed in. Malik and Marik were on the floor immediately pinned down by a shouting guard each.

I was grabbed roughly and pulled onto the floor from the comfy bed. I was so weak from fainting and haven't eaten much all day, I didn't even struggle. I couldn't even fight the black from my eyes and just gave in. Meaning I fainted. This was happening quite often lately. Before the black took over I grabbed my clothes, which on a chair next to the bed.

End Cookie's POV

General POV

The two still conscious prisoners were tied upon a horse and the girl was tied onto a second horse.

(A/N This would take to long, so let's skip to 2 days later. It's evening. One day from destination. The three prisoners meaning Malik and Marik, conscious, and me (Cookie), unconscious (still).)

The prisoners slept in their own tent. Guards were supposed to stand guard but always fell asleep.

"Malik?"

"Yeah?" was the a bit sleepy response.

"They're asleep."

Malik sat up. Marik had **that** grin on his face. Meaning a good time for both.

Marik came. Slowly. The kissed. Passionately and full of love. The taller blond moved his skilful lips down the neck and started to nibble at his collarbone. Malik threw his had back in a gasp. Without looking Marik started to strip Malik. They broke for air. Panting slightly, Marik roamed the smaller boy hanging on to his deep violet eyes. Malik started to lie down on his stomach. Marik quickly stripped himself. The taller boy was now lying next to his lover. With his long fingers Marik traced up and down Malik's spine. The smaller teen shivered and turned to look at his lover. They smiled at each other. Malik knowing what Marik wanted and Marik knowing Malik agreed to it.

The lavender eyed boy got up and positioned himself at Malik's entrance.

"Tell me when you're ready." was all he said. Actually this wasn't necessary but just so Malik was warned.

"Go." was all Malik said. He clenched his teeth so the scream, which was going to make its way up from his vocal chords, wouldn't take flight. Marik pushed himself in. Gently but swiftly. He knew how much Malik would hurt just about now. He waited for the ok from Malik, that he had adjusted. A small whimper told Marik he could start. He started to pull out just so, then pushed back in again. With every thrust Malik got more used to it.

"Faster." Came the whispered order. It was so quiet that Marik almost didn't catch it. He started to thrust faster and harder. Malik was gasping for air, as was Marik.

(A/N Let's skip time. I think you all know what comes further, if not you're dumb and I pity you.)

Cookie's POV

I was cold. I was lying on something hard. Very uncomfortable. It took me a while but finally I opened my eyes. I was in a dungeon. Dark and gloomy. Marik and Malik were huddled in a corner, sleeping.

"Hey guys, wake up." I said. They didn't. I felt something in my hand and I saw…my clothes. Before anyone could see I changed my clothes. I was feeling much more awake by then. A groan behind me made me turn and I saw that Malik was probably having a bad dream since he was stirring and throwing himself from left to right. Since there was nothing left to do I lay back down using my pyjama, I had lain off, as a pillow. I couldn't quite get a comfy position so I checked what was disturbing my sleep and found my cell phone. I couldn't remember taking it with me…oh well. It's not like it will…at a second glance I saw it had full power and worked fine.

I called Dodo-Chan. I let it ring. After about three times of ringing she picked up.

"Hi Dodo-Chan! Whazzup? Where are you?" (A/N This is a one-sided telephone call. The answers are in chapter three)

"I'm in a mother fucking prison cell. GET ME OUTA HERE!"

She hung up. Shit. Oh well, I think I WILL call Fuzzy-Oh, since it was Dodo-Chan's last wish. To my surprise she answered. (A/N She never has her cell phone on, normally.)

Yay. Please R&R. Love y'all. Bye!

Oh, sorry about any spelling mistakes.


End file.
